fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Right!
|prodcode=44B |episode=9 |wish=To always be right |writer=Jack Thomas |storyboard=Ian Graham Aaron Rozenfeld |director=Gary Conrad |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=4 |airdate=(Australia) August 29, 2003 (US) March 19, 2004 (produced in 2003) |headgag=Baby block |previous=Baby Face |next=Vicky Loses Her Icky |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-5/id542702247 |dvd= Season 4 }} Mr. Right! is the ninth episode of Season 4. Synopsis Because he is tired of always being told that he is wrong, Timmy wishes that everything he says to people was always right. Cosmo and Wanda grant his wish by making everything he says instantly become reality. It all works out great until Timmy says, “I don’t have Fairy Godparents” and they disappear. Now Timmy has to find a way to get them back without also exposing them and making them go away forever! Plot Timmy has gotten tired of always being wrong. Therefore, he wishes that he is always right. The next morning, his parents try quizzing him to find a phrase that rhymes with "mold mereal" in which they will be having for breakfast, as evidenced by the mountains of boxes of cold cereal. Timmy simply answers, "waffles" and his mother quickly agrees with him. So, instead of cold cereal, she gives him waffles for breakfast. Timmy then gets on the bus. He enters the cool-kid section of the bus at the rear. Though bouncer tries denying him, Timmy says that he's in the right section, causing the bouncer to let him in. Timmy then walks through the section until Tad and Chad stop him and ask, "Who let the dweeb in?" Timmy corrects them—they are the dweebs! Instantly, Tad and Chad are magically changed into dweebs and are kicked out of the cool kid section by the bouncer. They are then kicked onto Elmer's spot and Elmer tells them that his boil doesn't like to be touched before leaving. Glad that his wish makes everything he says correct, Timmy jumps into the pool with Trixie and Veronica and offers the former a waffle. At the school, Timmy confronts Francis. Before he could deliver a punch, Timmy tells him that he's got a scorpion in his hand. And he is right. The scorpion then stings Francis in the hand, causing it to swell. Timmy is sitting at his desk. And on it is a book displaying Mount Rushmore, which Cosmo and Wanda assume two faces on it. Wanda attempts to convince Timmy to undo his wish, stating that there are risks to changing reality; Timmy constantly denies her, at which Cosmo quickly agrees with him.. At the moment, Mr. Crocker attempts to pop quiz Timmy by asking him the number of states in the USA. Timmy answers 49. Just as Crocker is about to declare him wrong, Principal Waxelplax announces over the PA system that both North and South Dakota have agreed to combine themselves to form one big Dakota, thus leaving only 49 states left. A star on the American flag is then shown falling off of the flag. Suspicious as to how the Dakotans could've easily resolved their difference without fighting, Crocker accuses Timmy is using his fairies to make himself right all the time. Timmy denies having fairy godparents, causing his fairies to disappear. Realizing his mistake and hoping that the wish is still working, Timmy declares school to be over and on cue, the bell rings. Running outside, Timmy figures that if he tells his secret to someone who will not listen, then Cosmo and Wanda will have to come back. He goes home to find Vicky burning his comic book collection. But Vicky isn't interested in ignoring him this time and sets him up on a camera. Timmy promptly walks out, but not before telling Vicky that her life savings are burning instead of his comics. And he is right again. Timmy goes over to AJ's but his friend is interested in interviewing as to how he predicted how school ended so early. Timmy runs out again and bumps into Francis in the streets, looking for more punishment. Timmy decides to give him some, telling him that he's got a wasp`s nest in his other hand. Instantly, a nest appears and wasps fly out, stinging Francis in the eyes and ears, preventing from seeing or hearing anything. Timmy tests this out by telling him that there's a professional wrestler behind him, before accidentally turning the wrestler into a woman. Timmy then tells Francis about his fairy godparents, causing them to reappear. After accidentally getting rid of them and getting them back, Timmy undoes the wish. Next time he bumps into Francis, this time, he is proven to be wrong, as Francis has a hornets' nest, a jar full of scorpions and his new wrestler girlfriend to get revenge. Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Tad *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Grey DeLisle as Vicky / Chad / Principal Waxelplax *Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker / Wrestler *Dee Bradley Baker as Kid / Elmer / Boncer *Gary LeRoi Gray as A.J. *Faith Abrahams as Francis *Jim Ward as Chet Ubetcha External links *Mr. Right transcript at Scribd * * de:Falsch oder richtig? pt-br:Senhor Certinho Category:Episodes Category:Season 4